Red on White
They have been separated. Snow is in grave danger. Blazepaw is that danger. Ruinpaw is alone. How will they re-unite? How will Ruinpaw and Snow face the cat who was once their close friend? Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Please note that I am no longer be accepting Character Applications!! Chapter One - Return to the Rock - Blazepaw "We're here." The soft voice of Tigerstar calmed me down. Or perhaps it was the soft rushing noise of the Fallen Waterfall. I stretched, and flicked my tail as Tigerstar lead me further into the Council Cavern. I noticed immediately that there was a considerable change in the amount of cats- there were many missing from the Cavern. The ones that remained sat in a circle, around the five tallest rocks. On the highest, Antoinette sat confidently. Chalice sat on the three-stone, Bloodpaw on the five-stone, and to my surprise, Dawn sat on the fourth. Her eyes were full of malice and evil... I shuddered as I sat down inbetween two cats. Tigerstar leaped gracefully onto his rock, and looked up at Antoinette. Her stomach was still bulging, and I knew her kits were going to come soon. She flicked her tail, and all went silent. She purred, and held her head high. "Cats of the Elemental Council- You have no need to be alarmed at Blazepaw's presence. He is one of us now." Antoinette purred, and immediately, all the worried looks and whispers fell. She urged me to step forward, so I did so and sat down, tail wrapped around my paws. "As you can clearly see, the little dear is confused to the Council's new ways. And I'd like both Glacia and Rise to show dear Blazepaw around." she meowed softly. A she-cat stepped forward from the crowd as the rest of the cats began to leave. Her pelt was a beautiful silver, and her eyes were sky blue. She flicked her tail, and I jumped as another cat, a brown-and-cream she-cat, seemingly appeared from thin air. "Come with us." the silver she-cat meowed. Her voice was unlike any Council Cat I had encountered so far... it was deep, and hollow, as if she was inside a hollow log. I presumed she was Glacia, from her cold blue eyes. Glacia and Rise lead me out of the cavern, and I was shocked at what I saw. No longer was the grass green, but it was as brown as the scorched trees of ThunderClan. The few trees that remained were withered and destroyed. The stream that flowed past the cavern was full of dirty water, and blood splattered the ground everywhere. Rise chuckled, and wrapped her tail around my shoulder. "The Rebels." Rise murmured softly into my ear, before allowing her voice to get louder, "Lead by two cats named Fleetpaw and Brighttalon, they rose up against the Council. Of course, we won. And cast them away from the rock. They were lucky that Antoinette felt merciful." Brighttalon and Fleetpaw. The two cats that had helped us get to the Tribe of Rushing Water. I closed my eyes, and felt a brief pang of sorrow surge through me. I couldn't deny at that moment, that I missed Snow and Ruinpaw. Ruinpaw was my best friend. Snow... well, she was beautiful. "This is the den you will be sleeping in." Glacia meowed, looking at a blood-stained Rock den that I recognized as Ur's old den. It was small... I didn't see how every cat would fit in there. I nodded. "Thank you for showing me around." Rise nodded in return, and flicked her tail towards an even smaller den beside the den they had just shown me. "Go see Bloodpaw in there. He'll give you your first assignment." I felt a growl rise in my throat as I padded towards the den. Bloodpaw reminded me of ThunderClan... the Clan that had betrayed me. I poked my head inside the den, and stared into the Darkness. I jumped back, spotting two disturbing red eyes staring at me. Bloodpaw emerged from the shadows, not blinking or taking his gaze off me. "Blazepaw." Bloodpaw meowed dryly, before turning away, "I didn't expect to see you here." "I'm here for good now. There's no way I'd go back to the mangy pieces of Crowfood that all betrayed me." I replied. "Blazepaw..." there was a whisper from the shadows. I gasped, recognizing the voice as Snow's. "What in Endless Hunting have we ever done to you?" I had no answer as she continued. But then I froze, and for a brief moment, all I could hear was her breathing. "I... I hate you." Bloodpaw chuckled, and turned back, leaning against the side of the cavern. "Love. Petty thing, isn't it?" Chapter Two - Left in Ruins - Ruinpaw I opened my eyes, allowing the bright sunlight to wash over me. I sniffed the air, wrinkling my nose as I noticed the burnt smells were still hanging in the air. But there was another scent, one that was very familiar. I jumped to my paws, and looked over at the ShadowClan patrol that had been prodding at me. "Great StarClan, I thought he was dead!" a brown tom snarled, "Swiftfoot, what do you want to do with him?" A tortoiseshell she-cat, who I presumed was Swiftfoot, sniffed me curiously. She sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws, and looked up at the tom. "WindClan. I could just barely sniff it out. But I think this is Ruinpaw... is that your name, little one?" Swiftfoot asked me. I nodded without hesitation, and she nodded back. "I could have sworn he was dead..." the tom sighed, before pushing a herb towards me. I could tell it had been slightly damaged, but I ate it without thinking. The tom purred, and closed his eyes. "You're lucky we found you... if Rushstar had of found you, you'd be Crow-Food, Ruinpaw." Swiftfoot meowed, getting to her paws, "You'd better come with us to the Moonpool. Rushstar wouldn't be mouse-brained enough to attack cats on their way to the Moonpool." I hadn't the strength to protest. I stretched quickly, and followed the tom and Swiftfoot. "Er- Why are you acting as if Rushstar will attack us?" I meowed, noticing that, with each snap of a branch, or crinkle of a leaf, Swiftfoot would jump. She turned around, and sighed. "We encountered him on a patrol after the fire yesterday..." Swiftfoot meowed, closing her eyes as we began to pad alongside the stream, "Brownfur will tell you the rest when we get to the Moonpool." In silence, we continued up the stream. Our pace began to quicken as the scent of ThunderClan began to get closer to us. Soon, we arrived at the Moonpool. "You two wait here. I need to do this alone." Swiftfoot meowed quietly, before padding inside of the hollow that contained the Moonpool. I sat down, and gave my shoulder a quick lick before looking up at Brownfur, waiting for him to tell me the story. "You seem eager to find out what's going on." Brownfur sighed, closing his eyes, "But I'll tell you. As Swiftfoot said, we encountered Rushstar yesterday during a border patrol right after the fire. He... accused us of housing Blazepaw. And he attacked us. Everything fell into Chaos after that. Luckily, we only recieved a few injuries. Except for Shadepool... she killed herself in a useless fight." I gasped. So much had happened... then, I realized that Snow was gone. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it earlier. I felt a pang of sorrow as I laid down, and closed my eyes. "Wake up. Ruinpaw, wake up." I opened my eyes, spotting Swiftfoot and Brownfur staring at me. I got to my paws, and nodded. "So, what now, Swiftfoot?" Swiftfoot shook her head. "Swiftstar, little one. That's why it was so urgent I had to get here... Blizzardstar was killed. Weren't you there? Didn't you see Blazepaw kill him?" Blazepaw. I thought, picturing him in my head, Blazepaw. The traitor. Chapter Three - Preparation - Blazepaw Without another word, I dashed out of the den. I shook my head, and looked into the dirty water. I couldn't feel anything for Snow now. It was too late. All I wanted was to destroy the traitorous Clans. I let out a sigh, and dipped my paw into the water. I pulled it out, and licked my paw dry. The water tasted normal, but I felt tiny specks of dirt slide down my throat as I began to lap up the water. I sighed, and sat up. As I groomed myself, Bloodpaw padded beside me, and sat down. "What do you see in that filthy tribe cat?" Bloodpaw asked. I could tell that he was sincerely curious, not mocking me. I let out a sigh, and closed my eyes. "I don't know." I replied, before turning around. I disliked talking about Snow behind her back, no matter how much she hated me. There was a yowl before we could do anything else. Wordlessly, I followed Bloodpaw across the dirty stream and into the Council cave. Sure enough, the five leaders sat quietly on their stones, awaiting the arrival of their Council. I sighed, and sat down on the Fire-Rock. Awaiting the rest of the cats, I looked at the ones that were already in the Cave. "Is that everyone?" Antoinette meowed quietly as the last cat, a golden she-cat, entered the Cavern. Tigerstar gave Antoinette a short nod, and she coughed. "Very well, then. Now- as all of you know, we've been training for a long time now. And I have decided the time has come- The Council shall attack the Clans immediately. Now, we will send two groups of cats to attack the Clan-Of-High-Jumpers, SkyClan, and another to attack the Clan-Of-Fast-Swimmers, RiverClan. You will bring them up to the next clans, and when they are all in one place, we'll finish them off. Any questions?" A silver-and-white she-cat stood up. All eyes turned to her, including my own. "Antoinette, who shall lead the two groups?" Antoinette sighed. "Bloodpaw and Blazepaw will lead the attack on the Clan-of-High-Jumpers... Tigerstar and Ashencloud shall lead the other. Now are we all clear?" The cats nodded as the she-cat sat down. There was a flicker of evil in Antoinette's eyes as she got to her paws, and looked up at the ceiling of the cavern. "Alright... now we shall destroy the Clans, once and for all." Antoinette whispered, flicking her tail. I watched in silence, as we were whisked away from the Council Room, and back to the broken half-bridge by the lake. With the flick of her tail, Antoinette separated the cats into two groups. Bloodpaw padded over to one side, and I followed. Looking at the other group as they disappeared into the marsh that lead to RiverClan Territory, I knew it was time. Unsheathing my claws, I was ready for battle with SkyClan. Today the Clans would die. Prepare yourself for Fallen and Lost, the Ninth book in the Ancient Powers Series! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ancient Powers Series